More than puppy Love
by The Infamous Me
Summary: Oneshot!Hope you guys like it! AkuRoku, yaoi. SWS Smut with substance!


Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Kingdom hearts or square. Nor am I MAKING MONEY,...or am I?

HALLO!!!!

For those of you who have started to read my other Akurok fic, I am so sorry for the delay! I am having a bit of a problem with my beta. Not a bad problem just she is being a tad bit slow, not her problem though, I understand that. But...This is just a little gift for you all! Even though it is a tad sucky, there were problems.

Also I had to beta this one myself, so it is probly sloppy and rushed.

ALSO I DO APOLOGIZE FOR THE EARLIER CONDITION OF THE FIC. I DIDN'T KNOW THAT IT LOOKED LIKE THAT! Thank you to those who pointed it out to me! Once more I am terribly sorry.

ALSO this fic was written to Depeche Modes two songs, 'I feel you'

and 'Strangelove'. I'm thinking of doing another fic to Depeche modes song 'Master and Servant'. So keep an eye out for it. Please review and let me know if it was good!

I'm looking for a BETA! I have chapters backed up on Disappear with me just waiting for my current beta to finish.

More Than Puppy Love

It was Hot.

SO freakin hot and the little blonde didn't know what to do with himself. He promised he'd wait here for his best friend, Axel. The blonde growled wishing the red head would hurry up with whatever it was he had to do. Even though he didn't like the creepiness of the castle in the 'World that never existed', he did like the fact that it was nice and cool..even if it was stark white and held a kind of silence that unnerved him. He had asked Axel about it once and he remembred how the red head had laughed, his green eyes sparkling as he nodded in agreement with the blonde.

Roxas groaned throwing his head back against the brick wall of the alley where Axel had told him to wait. Sweat rolling down his body tickling him as it merged with the black cloth of his organization cloak. He hated these stupid cloaks, either they were too hot, got in the way or held to much water. He wished he was out on a mission with Demyx right now, the water user would be a blessing right now.

But noooooo! He had to be stuck out in the freaking desert with a fire user who had up and ditched him at the hottest part of the fucking day! Roxas growled and crossed his arms pulling back the hood hopping for some relief from the humid desert heat of Agrahbah, it helped in a small insignificat way. He glared up at the bright blue sky cursing his supposed best friend for the thousandth time that minute.

Roxas slid against the brickwall allowing himself to sit on his butt, not caring if he got his cloak dirty. He really was thinking of taking it off, but he didn't want a bad sunburn that and he did not have a shirt on underneath it. There was no point with how low the V-neckline dipped, it would show any shirt you wore and The Superior...freakin Mansex, had a horrible case of O.C.D. and nothing could be out of order...inlcuding uniforms. Fucking uniforms.

He glared down at the gritty hardness allowing his gloved hands to grip at the tanned sand letting it spill between his clothed fingers. He growled once more as he wiped the sweaty grime on his cloak smirking at his slight defince. He heard a noise, much like a wooshing noise and felt a draft of cold air. Such a WONDERFUL Feeling!

Roxas sighed happily letting a smile ground out the frown that had permantly settled on his features. "Ah I knew you'd be happy see me Roxy-Baby." The deep sultry voice that held a teasing tone made the blondes smile disappear but a hot flush appear on his already sunburned cheeks. The blonde stood up glaring at the taller nobody, drinking in the snide face with its sharp features,tattos and teasing jade eyes.

"Asshole, it is fucking hot out here, what was so important that you had to leave me in the fucking desert sun for an hour?!" The blonde stood up glaring up at the tall red-head, stamping a foot in the sand swirling it up. "Chill out, you'll find out soon enough, and did you just stomp your foot? Only girls do that!" The red head grinned his jokers grin as he saw Roxas's blonde brow twitch in agitation.

" I am pissed and hot and these stupid cloaks don't do anything to help! And then my supposed best friend is being a tard and leaves me in the hot desert to go off on a mystery adventure!" Roxas growled out.

"Oh be quiet and lets just go. I have a surprise for you, a better one than last time."

"No more of your stupid surprises, last time you went to get me a puppy and you brought me back fucking Cebreus!"

"I didn't hear you complaining." Axel said teasing, he loved teasing the little blonde, he loved the flushed expressions he wrenched from him.And he wanted more.

"Because I WAS SCREAMING AT BEING HIS FUCKING CHEW TOY! YOU JACKTARD!!!HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLE THINK THAT I WOULD LIKE THAT!!!!" Roxas chest was heaving with anger and heat extertion. His azure blue eyes almost navy with anger. The memory falshing violently in his head making his eye twitch.

"All he needed was some training and good old lovin'." Axel smirked and ruffled the seething blondes messy hair. He paused before adding another barbing comment.

"Dude your hair is really sweaty. But it is cute how looks like a haystack." The red head wanted to add how soft it felt when he wasn't wearing the black gloves. He decided to leave that one quiet.

"And yours looks like it could impale small animals!!" The blonde hissed and hopped up tugging on a red messy spikes making the taller male let out a pained yelp.Roxas hated how he had to hop up but jesus, did this male have a huge height differance over him, one he used to tourture Roxas daily. By Holding things outof his reach or hoisting him over his shoulder, carting him every where like Roxas was his personal toy. NOT that the younger blonde minded the attention, just the way it was projected onto his person.

"Touche." Axel rubbed the side of his head where the hair was tugged.

Axel looked down at The blonde a affectionate smile tugged at his features and he chuckled, dark and rich. It soothed the anger out of Roxas, not completly but enough to allowing him to join softly.

"I like your laugh, it is so sweet."

Axel stated bluntly watching the blondes reaction. It was cute how he would get all shy and flush before looking up at Axel with those beautiful jewels of sapphire. As if he was seeking the truth form him.

Truth Axel was afraid, but willingly wanted the boy to see.

"Come on little buddy, lets go. It really is hot out here."

He opened a portal of cooling darkness for him and Roxas a smirk as he followed the blonde haired teen into it, emerald eyes glued to the sandy butt. He reached out and swatted at the sand and picked him up bridal style earning a blushing glare from the blonde as the portal closed up. Roxas had stopped fighting the Red-heads touches awhile ago and just went with it with a blush and glare, sometimes an angry comment.

------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------

Axel smiled at the sigh of ecstacy the blonde had let out form the shower. The first thing the blonde did when they had arrived back at castle Oblivion was run straight to the Axel's room and stripped. Axel wasn't sure why he had chosen his room, but had to guess it was because it was closer to where they had teleported back.

" Do you like my shower or do you just want to me to see you naked Roxy-baby?" The red head purred lounging against the freakishly white door frame that connected to the freakishly white bathroom. He hated how white the place was but he did appreciate, how the white made the blondes body more visable from the behind the shower curtain.

The blonde stuck his head out form behind the curtain glaring at Axel with his baby blues. IT didn't really come off as angry but more like sexy. Axel grinned whistling and walked more into his bathroom. Roxas went to open his mouth but snapped it shut.

He was tired of Axel teasing. " Oh yeah? What of it." Roxas challenged. He knew the red head was all talk, That and he was done with his nice shower in Axels bathroom. He turned off the water shaking his hair. He didn't realize how appealing he looked to the red head. "Thats what I thought, all talk."

Roxas said and he felt some what disappointed, not sure why. Its not like a nobody like him could feel much. But the anger the blonde had felt real, and the strange butterfly feeling when the the tall red head touched him felt real. Roxas whipped his head up as he felt something dry and slightly cold on his person.

It was one of two things, cold air from the shower curtain being opened quickly and Axel rubbing a white towel over the blondes lithe body. Roxas jumped and pressed himself to the back of the white tiled surface letting out an unmanly squeak and his body flushed pink all over much to the red heads delight.

"W-w-what are you DOING!" Roxas almost screeched and looked up at the smirking red head.

"Helping you." Frenzied blue met Calm emerald and the drying never stopped. But Roxas never did tell Axel to stop.He couldn't his voice wouldn't come out it was bubbled in his throat.

" Why so quiet Roxie baby?" Axel purred as he pulled the naked, damp blonde into his arms.

Roxas couldn't help it he gasped when Axel Leaned down, smirk and all, lightly kissing the blondes pouty rose colored lips. it was an Intense feeling more so than the normal butterflies he felt, he flet his knees become rubbery and unstable and he all but collasped onto the taller red head. The sudden weight made Axel stumble backwards and fall on the hard white tiles of the bathroom floor. He looked up at the blue eyed teen with a grin from his postion under him. His rear and back

smarted with the slight pangs of an ache, but it didn't bother him.

" I am that good huh?" his sultry tone made Roxas flush even more as he felt the tattoed nobody trace imaginary designs on Roxas bronzed back. It wasn't unpleasent just akward...reallly akward. "Whats the matter Roxie? You usually are yelling and slapping at me." Axel asked sitting up on his boney elbows staring down at the naked blonde with a large chesire grin tugging at the edges of his lips.

"I don't know what to do..." The blue eyed teen mumbled as he felt the butterflies swim around in his stomach. He wasn't sure, he had never been in a postion like this before and he felt really funny. He really didn't like this feeling,it was the feeling he got whenever he ate Demyx's creative cooking. His head felt a bit hazy and his body hot and getting even hotter from Axels gloved fingers tickling his sides. Axel Stopped his fingers and looked down at the now shy blonde.

"What?" Axel said a bit dumbstruck and wrapped the gloved fingers around the teens chin forcing the blue eyed boy to look at him." If you don't like it tell me to stop. Don't go along with it just because I like it." Even thought the Older nobody was enjoying this, he never wanted Roxas to feel uncomfortable well the really weird uncomfortable you get when some creepy eyeless dog is looking right at you. It was quite Obvious to everyone that Axel was in love or 'Lust' as Saix liked to say.

Even the Superoir had to comment on Axels attention to the the younger nobody. Telling him to cease the petty pretenses of having emotions for the key blade weilder. Fucking Mansex, what did he know.

"Its not that..its just...well I talked to Demyx about it, how I feel like butterflies in my stomach, and I'd sweat and my face would flush and I really thought I was going to throw up. But only around you."

Roxas shivered from the dampness but more so form the vulnarable feeling he felt. Still he felt it would be ok if it was only Axel. He trusted the tattoed man, and the man had never broken that trust once.

Roxas muttered trying not to look at Axel, the embarrasment getting to him. " So...you felt like throwing up in my presence only? makes me feel good, oh look Nevermind, what did Demyx tell you?" Axel asked trying to hide his confusion. He watched the blonde gulp and shiver, probably from him being butt naked and in the lap of Axel , before starting.

"Demyx said it was either and allergic reaction to you, like a person is allergic to pet dander, or it is..."

"Is what?" Axel asked wrapping his arms around The little blonde trying to give him some comfort. Rubbing the towel up and down the smooth back trying to help him dry.

"Um...he said puppy love." Roxas mumbled his body flushing a brighter pink as the words were released in a hushed whisper. And the heat Axel put out was seeping into his warmth starved body. It felt wonderful and soothed the nervous shivers.

"What do you think? Because I can tell you I think I have a little more than puppy love for you."

Axel said in a husky voice pulling the little blonde, his little blonde,Axelthought feeling a bit more possessive toward the blonde. He pulled him up his chest giving him a kiss.

Instead of being chaste like the last one, his tongue glided past their lips and into the blonde's mouth. Roxas groaned at the simple sensation of it.

The way the Spiky haired mans toungue wrapped around his own toungue, guiding it in to the red-heads mouth him sucking on it.The way Axel gripped Roxas, his thumbs rubbing circles into the teens arching back. He made Roxas almost melt. AND the heat coming form the man was amazing!

Roxas moaned into Axel's mouth his hands gripping at the cloak underneathe him, feeling as if the world was going to float away. He felt so good, the shivers were back, the good kind, not the kind when the superior glared at him with those horrible gleaming eyes.

"Ax-Axel..." Roxas mewled softly when the kiss was broken. He panted and tried to focus his hazy mind, but it wasn't working.

It was screaming at him 'TOUCH! TOUCH AXEL! KISS AXEL!'

"Yes?" Axel purred nuzzling the top of the younger males damp blonde spikes, loving the way the blonde was panting and gripping at him. And he loved the way his name sounded on Roxas' pouty lips in that way. It was nice, and he was starting to get a bit uncomfortable. His tight black pants he wore underneathe the Organization cloak were starting to shrink in an alarming rate.

Axel sat up cradling the younger nobody to his chest, ignoring his surprised gasp as he strode out of the bathroom into his messy white room. He kept it messy to avoid the creepy whitness of it. But stepping over Roxas' black cloak and a pair of pants he dumped the blonde on his bed, laughing at the yelp he gave as he was bounced on the bouncy mattress.

Roxas made a picture of pure smut the way he looked. He was laid on his back, legs shut together trying to hid his nudity. His face flushed and bule eyes cloudy with lust, pouty lips opened slightly as he mouthed the red heads name.

"Roxie do you want this?" Axel asked gesturing to himself. He didn't want to force anything on the blonde the blonde didn't want. But he prayed right then and there the blonde would nod that cute little head yes.

"Axel." Roxas gasped throwing up his arms like a little child guestring for his mother.

The blonde found himself under the spiky red head gasping at the heated touches from the bared fingers. Axel had removed his gloves and cloak before joining his soon to be lover on the bed. Axel slid between the bare legs giving Roxas another kiss, it was a more demanding kiss and Roxas felt like his soul was being sucked out and he wasn't going to stop it either. The red heads skilled toungue massaged the blondes toungue making him moan more and squrim more.

His body arched into Axel's and his hands gripped at the red spikes trying to stay connected as a weird heat pooled in the bottom of his stomach. He felt his loins tighten as he was highly aware of Axel's hands brushing against a part of his body that had become awakened.

He broke from the kiss screaming and arching his back into The red heads chest. It made Axel give a deep rumbling chuckle and he brushed his fingers over the blondes new found erection. It caused the little nobody to spasm in ecstacy amd cry out loudly. Very loudly, Axel liked that very much.

"A bit sensitive huh?" The green eyed male chuckled, velvet smooth, grabbing once more at the harden length gripping the base a bit tightly and stroking a bit harshly.

He watched how the teens mouth formed an 'O' shape and a breathy moan,low and loud escaped. It sent chills up Axel's boney spine and made his mouth water with desire. He loved that sound and wanted to hear it once more. Axel with a slow agonizing pace to Roxas, slid his hand up and down the heated shaft, it was lubicated by oozing precum.

The other gripping at the latters slightly tanned fingers. He loved how the teens hand clenched at his large one as he panted his name.

"Axel! Unnn..." Roxas hiccuped and clawed at the skinny arms as he moaned, he couldn't help it he didn't know what else to do with himself.It felt so good, but in a weird painful way, the sensation overloading in a way never done before.

Everything was so overwhelming!

The way Axel was looking at him with those seductive green eyes, the way his voice teasing him sent chills over his bare skin. The way the red head smelt, the way he laid between Roxas' legs and most of all the way he was touching him. His now free hand holding down his squirming hips and his lips attached to his pale neck, leaving a mark of possesion.

His back arched painfully as he moaned out his frustrations, he had never felt this way before. He took out his frustration being taken out on Axles back at the sensation. He didn't know this could exist and his body was doing something, getting ready to do something, whatever it was it was buliding up painfully but at the same time wonderfully.

"Ah-Ax...el!!! I'm...I-I!" Roxas tried to warn the red head but the moan stuck in his throat. That and Axel had leaned down to kiss him, his hand moving faster and harder, harder and faster. Roxas snapped from the kiss as a dam broke in him and he erupted like a volcano into Axels hand and on his stomach. His percing wail was cut off with a gasp as pleasure rolled through his limbs making them heavy and limp.

His blue eyes tried to close but the blonde fought against it, he watched Axel with a soft smile as the red head began removing the tight black pants that Roxas had ruined with the red heads help.

"Don't go to sleep on me." Axel soothed as he pulled off his stained slacks and under garments in one tug.

He was a bit worried about the blonde, he had never seen some one come so violently before and feared the blonde might have pulled something. But was still pleased with the little nobody's reactions.

He went back to the postion between the younger males legs,kissing his lower stomach. "Axel..." Roxas sighed, it was beautiful. "Yes?" Axel asked as he licked upthe few spots of milky whitness on the teens member. He kept his green eyes on Roxas' blue ones as his toungue helped the flaccid member come back to life.

"That was..." Roxas breath hitched as more pleasure shot through his alreday overworked nervous system.

"It is always better the second time around." Axel grinned latching his mouth to a soft pink nipple doing his best to work the blonde into another pleasure filled frenzy. It didn't take long before the blonde was fully erect and gasping onto the red head, pulling at the spikes and nipping at the Axels neck. Axel chuckling as he grinded into the boy harshly, he couldn't help it his erection was becoming painful and his body demanded release.

Roxas let out a small gasp and gripped at the bare shoulders of his aggressor. That felt good. Really good and Roxas wanted it once more. The little blonde thrust upwards making Axel hiss as the two hard members were brushed up against each other. Axel looked down at his blonde a smirk on his features.

"Calm down, I'll give you something good I promise."

Axel sat up bringing the younger male with him, and pushed three fingers in front of Roxas' button nose.

"Suck." It was a command and simple to follow.

Roxas took the fingers in his mouth. How could he refuse? And why would he, he was loving every minute of this.

Axel grinned as he felt The blondes' suction, he had the vivid image of Roxas on his knees servicing him. He almost came there from it.

The red head removed the fingers slowly, teasing himself in a sick fashion.

Moments later Roxas found himself in a heated kiss as Axel had slipped a finger inside of him, using his spit as lubricant. It wasn't as romantic as Demyx said it could be, but he felt special that Axel was going to be gentle. He had felt the older males heat on his thigh and worried that it wouldn't fit.

But Axel had assured him and was now taking time to prepare him. It didn't hurt, but it felt wierd and Roxas, much to the Redheads delight squrimed and wiggled at the sensation. He couldn't help it and Axel laughing, kept a hand on his hips to steady him. Said man was busy kissing the shit out of him as he held his hips down and added the second finger sisscoring them a bit roughly.

Roxas broke away form the kiss, his lips bruised,swollen and stared at Axel, a blush on his features as he spoke in hushed husky tones.

"Its not enough."

A smirk could be seen on the Pale angular face. "Really now?" as that was said Axel sat up more and pulled Roxas hips in his lap, angling the now three long fingers deeper, almost reaching the spot that Roxas did not know existed but felt it instinctually. He rocked up, his body searching for what his mind did not know.

The fingers weren't wide enough, they didn't reach deep enough! IT WASN'T ENOUGH! IT WASN'T AXEL!' Roxas mind screamed at him making him grab at the red heads arms and look at him with lust filled eyes.

"Ah-Axel! Pleasse..." Roxas moaned desperate for something he wasn't sure was right. Axel leaned down kissing the blonde softly and removing his fingers.

He didn't have any kind of special lotion, its not like this was planned. If it was...Axel could have though of a few things he would have done different. It wasn't and he didn't have anything that would ease his lengths passage into Roxas, well excpet spit and jeez, that was used only for more needy, hornier sex. Sure he used it eariler, but it was sexier than him spitting in his hands and rubbing. This was love making and His Roxas' first time. He thought on what he had in his room...He did have that present he was going to Give Roxas.

"Hold on, I don't want to ruin the mood, so let me go get something." Axel slid off the bed almost unwillingly at the sight Roxas gave, but this was for the greater good of both. He bent down picking up his cloak for once happy to have it, he rummaged through one of the inside pockets, finding the little vial of coldness.

"It was supposed to be your present. I know how you crave crazy food like a pregnat woman, and this is supposed to be a flavor for some new Ice cream."

Axel sat back on the bed opening the vial pouring a bit on his finger offering it to the blonde who gave the cold blue liquid a tenitive lick.

"Its salty...Oh wait, its sweet. How can it be both?"

Axel smiled at the mystified expression Roxas' face.

"You like?"

"Uuh-huh."

"Good, I'll by you some more but this will be cold." Axel said pouring it in his hands, rubbing it on his hard member moaning happily at the cold sensation, and pleasure on his stiff member.

It eased the painful ache some as he wiped the rest over the puckered opening.

"Oh! Thats cold!" Roxas cried and squirmed once more.

"I'll warm you up, Fire is my specialty. " Axel purred and situated himself at the opening.

" Calm down, take a deep breathe." Axel soothed as he slowly pushed throught the tight ring of muscle with a hiss. He alowwed The blonde to grip at his hand, even if it was a harsh grip.

It was tourture for Axel slowly pushing it in when all he wanted to do was go at it like some wild beast. But this was Roxas, his best friend and crush.

"Axel!" Roxas hissed in pain, he didn't know how far in Axel was or if he was in all the way. But it hurt! In that weird burning way. Tears watered behind his lids as he felt the weird pushing sensation stop. He cracked his eyes open to see Axel concenred face staring at him with those peircing green eyes and tattoos that made them stand out even more.

"Okay?"

A nod of yes. He could deal with this, because he trusted Axel to make it better.

Axel growled a bit and pushed forward in the tight space, loving the feel of it. He stopped when fully sheathed, rubbing circles on the shallows of Roxas hips with his thumbs, waiting for the blonde to adjust to his girth. When he recived the ok from Roxas he moved at a medium pace, not thrusting too hard, trying to find the spot where the prostate was hidden behind thick walls of flesh.

He knew he had found it when the blondes back arched and he let out a strangled moan. It tappered off to a whimper only to have the whimper rise back up as Axel hit the spot his body searched out earlier.

"Ah-Axel! Axel! AXEL!!" Roxas cried his hands gripping at any part of the man he could, his pleasure making him see white haze.

The read head was moaning low as well his thrusts more jerky and harder as he felt himself come close to cresting. He wrapped a hand around the blondes quivering member making him scream louder, it echoing off the white walls and his his back arch into a painful looking postion.

Roxas swung his hands up letting his fingers fist in the red spikes bringing the head down for a harsh kiss as he felt his climax come faster than last time.

"OH FUCK!!!! AXEL!!!!" Roxas screamed gushing all over Axel's lower stomach and hands. The blonde gasped, spent, as He felt Axel thrust on, hands gripping at his hips making Roxas move along with him. It was going to leave slight brusies later.

The blonde loved those grunts and heated whispers of his name Axel made and felt him tense as he came in him, filling him with a strange liquid fire. A soft cry and Roxas' name on his lips were the last things Axel did before collasping on top of his new lover a happy smile on his face. "What do you think now?" Axel asked rolling to his side nuzzling the blondes messy hair. Hands tangling together in a sweet embrace.

"I think its more than puppy love..." it was a soft whisper but Axel heard it. He squeezed the blonde harder to him. Loving at how he fit against the red heads body.

"It never was for me."

End.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

I am sorry for the sloppness of this and the bad grammar. But it's my Valentines gift too all of you guys!

This took me about a day and a half to do, because I was working on my other fic. I do hope you enjoy!

Also Japsock, I HOPE YOU FIND THE INSIDE JOKE OF OURS IN HERE!


End file.
